Harry Potter in Flowerbud Village
by Ecavi
Summary: Harry Potter:Harvest Moon 64:: HP Characters take the places HM64 Characters, Less Farming, More Fun. Chapter 9 up after 3 months!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
Note: The copyright symbol wouldn't work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: I would like to thank Tracy for her help thinking of which Characters should be which,and for Plot help. I would like to thank Dimee for her help on the Plot,despite lack of knowledge of Harvest Moon 64. This Fanfic is for amusement, I could not decide between a Harvest Moon or Harry Potter fic so Tracy had the brilliant idea to mix them! Tis me first fanfic as well,don't expect alot.  
  
Please also note that the characters from Harry Potter have had some ages changed. For example Parvati is the same age as Harry,but for lack of characters she became the 5 year old,May.  
  
And those of you who know the pairing from Harvest Moon64(eg. Popuri+Grey) you'll notice that won't work here,the pairing for the Harry Potter characters should be obvious for some,and others- well I had to pick people who could be friends with Harry.. aside from Draco.  
  
The story of Harvest Moon,for those who don't know,is basically Jack has to save his late grandfathers farm. He has 2 years to restore the farm,and while he's at it he may fall in love.  
  
This is a rather short bit,but it's just the prologue,an introduction. It's basically the beginning cinema of Harvest Moon64. I had to make Harry have another relative for this,I'm not creative enough to figure out another reason for the farm. You'd probably find this more amusing if you've played Harvest Moon64 and like Harry Potter. Just picture the characters as the little avatar things X3  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue: Harry Potter arrived in the Flowerbud Village,a small,all magic village. His Godfather had sent him to the village for a strange reason. Harry was sure he'd no relatives worth knowing about, yet it seemed one had died. Threat or not this dead relative left a farm behind,and Harry,just out of school,was sent to collect anything of value.  
  
Harry went with only with his snowy owl,Hedwig,for company. He arrived in the town,confused about where he was to go,"Maybe we should ask someone,Hedwig." He spoke to the owl softly,looking around at the strangely empty village,"Where is everyone?"  
  
Looking around,Harry noticed the closed signs on all the shops. 'Wonder where these people go for funerals..' He thought to himself,listening carefully to the village around him. As if answering his question,several voices are heard coming from the top of a stairway. Doing the logical thing,Harry climbed up the stairs.  
  
A whole town of people greeted him at the top of the stairs,set out on blankets,talking amongst themselves about the death. A tall man with a long silver beard was standing near the head of the group,talking in a kind voice to the people on the nearest blanket,"He died peacefully,at least..."  
  
Harry looked over at the people nearest him,and elderly witch with greying black hair spoke loudly to the pale,hooked nose man next to her,"It would not do to be depressed! Have a drink!" The man just looked at her,cheerful did not seem a way he could be.  
  
Harry walked over to the man with the silver beard,sensing an obvious authourity,"Er,excuse me. I was sent to see the..er,farm this person left behind.." He stammered a bit,he did not really know who it was that had died,or how they were related. Hedwig hooted softly from his shoulder,her amber eyes wandering over the townsfolk.  
  
The mans blue eyes lit up,"Of course,Harry."  
  
Harry did not bother asking about his name,he had an inkling that he knew how he knew it,"Where do I go?"  
  
"I'll lead you there," The old man nodded a farewell to the others as he and Harry took off down the stairs. "As his great grandson,you are entitled to anything you wish."  
  
'Great grandson? Right.. that answers how we're related..' Harry thought to himself,laughing a bit. "Alright.."  
  
"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Harry. If you need anything,call upon me." The silver bearded man winked and held out his arm at the enterance in a fence. Harry looked past Albus Dumbledor and saw a rather run down looking farm. He took a couple steps into it,"Scrappy isn-" he cut himself off,turning to speak to Dumbledore only to find he was gone.  
  
Harry blinked and walked into the yard of the farm,unable to hide how amusing he found this.  
  
The farm was incredibly big, there was a considerably small shack off to the side of the enterance that looked like it could use some work. At the enterance was a little red mailbox,upon inspection holding no mail. There was a great barn just past a feild full of weeds,rocks and tree stumps. Past the barn was what could only be a chicken coop.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked at Hedwig,"Lets have a look around inside." He smiled and headed towards the door. Taking the handle and opening the door,"Maybe it isn't in that bad of a condition." He thought outloud,noting the door not only remained on its hinges but was sturdy.  
  
Hedwig flew off Hary's shoulder and landed on an unmade bed,hotting softly. Harry began to inspect the hut,turning on the tv,and looking through what appeared to be a tool box. "Well,nothing really seems valuable."  
  
Hedwig hooted in her dignified way and ruffled her feathers a bit.  
  
Harry chuckled,and shook his head,"But it does have the potential."  
  
Hedwig hooted again. Harry shook his head,"Maybe we could see if it could get back up and running with alittle help. Are you up to delivering a letter? We could ask Sirius." He said loudly to Hedwig,taking some parchment and a quill from his pocket. "No ink,this could prove hard." He said to himself,and began looking around the room for ink.  
  
Looking through the toolbox,Harry had found himself some ink and had written a letter to his godfather. Now,several hours later,he sat on the bed in the one room house and was looking through some books he found in the drawer of the bedside table. One book was most obviously a diary,it had a short record of events,all including the death of one of a cow due to lack of care. That led to selling the rest of the cows as he stopped being able to take care of them. Watering the garden seemed all he was able to donear the end,and the date stopped about two weeks before the day he died.  
  
After the diary there was a photo album,only one photo was in it. It was a black and white photo of an old man and an owl,the man looked back up at Harry,waving once then just petting his owl.  
  
Harry set the books aside,bored again,he got up to go outside. As he was about to turn the doorknob there was a loud knock on the door,almost making Harry fall back in surprise. But he swung the door open,and was greeted by the sight of a great,bear sized dog.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius changed back to his normal form and walked through the door,Hedwig fluttered in behind him,perching on the television,"I got your letter.."  
  
"And?" Harry enquired.  
  
"You- you can stay if you want."  
  
"Great,I think I'll enjoy the challenge. Not much chance of old Voldemort out here,is there?" Harry said happily.  
  
Sirius shrugged,"Whatever," he put on a mock serious voice,"But if I get word your only messing around,it'll be right back home mister." He winked at Harry.  
  
Harry grinned back at Sirius,"Yeah yeah." 


	2. Flowerbud Villagers

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Wishin' more than ever Tracy was here to read this because she is the only person I know that knows both Harvest Moon and Harry Potter and likes both. Grr..^^'  
  
OH! And a friend who did not review put in a good question! No Harry does not know ANYONE in this X3 if he did,it would be far to easy. I know a ton of stuff about the people in the game,but when I start a new file that doesn't mean they start out as friends right away ^_^  
  
I was gone for a couple days,otherwise this would have been up sooner. My cousin got married ^^  
  
Woo^^ This chapter you find out who I put where,lol.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up the next morning at sunrise,funny really,he never seemed to when he could help it. He had a quick breakfast of toast,and after checking tomorrows weather,walked out of the house.  
  
"Good morning,Harry."  
  
Harry blinked,he had not been expecting visitors,but Albus Dumbledore was standing infront of him. Eyes bright,smiling behind his half moon spectacles. "Good Morning." He replied,not hiding his mild surprise well.  
  
"I'm happy you've decided to stay in Flowerbud Village with us,would you like me to show you around the Village or shall you manage on your own?" Dumbledore asked happily.  
  
"Err.." Harry thought for a moment,a tour would be nice but he might like to explore on his own,"Sure." Not wanting to be rude,he agreeed. Dumbledore nodded and led Harry out of the Farm.  
  
They stopped just outside the farm,Dumbledore turned to his right- facing two paths. One curving path led up a hill,and the other to a mountain. "This path takes you to Moon Mountain,a very intresting place really. Lots of things to see. This other path,it will take you to the vineyard. Some rather nice people live up there." Dumbledore explained in a cheerful voice,Harry wondered if everyone to him would be nice people.  
  
They turned and went back,to the left of leaving the farm. Harry looked down the path before him and saw quite obviously a farmhouse. "That is the Weasley farm, incredible people they are. I'm sure they'd be delighted to meet you. There is also a path that leads to the beach just past here." Harry nodded to show he understood.  
  
Dumbledore nodded then led him into the Village,going on the path to the right. Harry wondered where the other led but decided he'd find out after. Dumbledore stopped at a quaint little shop that came first. On the window sills of the shop there were flowers,and on one side of the wall the plants had grown right up it. The property was edged with a white lattice fence,it could only be a florist that owned this.  
  
"This is the garden centre,of sorts. You can buy seeds here." Dumbledore smiled at a woman with short black hair who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Welcome to Flowerbud Village,feel free to drop by." The woman smiled at Harry,"Cho or I will be happy to help you." She motioned to the side fo the shop. Harry looked where she pointed and saw a very pretty girl with long black hair inspecting flowers in the flowerbeds at the side,she pulled out her wands and spoke,"Orchideous!" A bunch of flowers burst from the end of her wand,she smiled and picked them up. Noticing she was being watched she turned to Harry and smiled warmly.  
  
Harry smiled back,and then went on with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore strode along,humming to himself as they approahed the church,"This is the church Harry,obviously. Feel free to drop in,some of the festivals are held here. Other festivals are held on the beach or town square,you know where they both are." Harry nodded as he spoke to show he was listening and understood. Dumbledore went on.  
  
Next they stopped at a duplex like building,an old man stood outside the door on the left,he was whittling- which seemed pointless. Dumbledore smiled at the door on the right,muttering aloud,"Not open today,as usual." Then he looked to Harry,"This is the tool shop,you might need some of the things eventually. It also sells furniture sometimes."  
  
Dumbledore turned and looked at the old,whittling man,"This man here owns the crafts shop, if by chance he finishes something he likes he'll sell it to you for a price." Dumbledore chuckled,the man looked up and smiled.  
  
"Er..ok." Harry nodded,"Is the tool shop always closed?"  
  
"Usually." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No one really knows."  
  
And they went on.  
  
Dumbledore came to a stop outside a homie looking building,it was painted white and had a soft brown colored roof and shutters. Harry tilted hi head,looking at the sign on the door that read: Flowerbud Bakery Open 9 -5 Closed Mondays and Holidays. "Ah.." He commented to himself,then looked up slowly. He jumped back-nearly toppling over,there was a pair of prominent,pale eyes staring at him behind a wisp of straggly dirty blonde hair.  
  
"Ack! Who are yo-" Harry stopped himself,"I mean.. Hello."  
  
The girl smiled,looking somewhat dreamy,"Hello." She spoke mistily. Her wand was tucked behind her ear and she wore a necklace of corks.  
  
Dumbledore grinned,"Harry,this is Luna Lovegood. She works and lives here at the bakery."  
  
Luna held out her hand,which Harry took,and shook. "Pleasure to meet you,Harry. Drop by sometime." She said in her misty voice. Harry smiled weakly and nodded.  
  
"Let us move on,then." Dumbledore waved for Harry to follow him.  
  
Harry was led across a bridge over a ditch,into the other side of the town. Dumbledore stopped to wave at a group of small children talking beside a tiny hut. They all looked at Harry,the littlest boy in the group looked like he was ready to burst at the sight.  
  
"There is a Potion Shop here,Harry. The Potions Master can sell you things that may help when you are fatigued. And there kids are playing outside the midwife's home." Dumbledore said as they walked by the hut. Harry gaped alittle as Dumbledore spoke of the midwife and smiled knowingly at him. They went on.  
  
Harry was stopped at the sight of a girl standing beside a sign reading 'Flowerbud Library',her brown eyes were watching Dumbledore and him approach expectantly. Her brown hair was bushy and when she smiled it showed straight,white teeth. She had then look of someone rather intelligent.  
  
Dumbledore went up to her and smiled,"Hello,Hermione! Just showing Harry around the village." He beamed at Harry,who nodded a greeting to Herrmione- as Dumbledore called her.  
  
"Sir." Hermione greeted Dumbledore,then she turned to address Harry,"If you need to know anything,there are lots of good books in the library that may help you. Of course,I might be able to help quicker than a book. I'd be happy to help."  
  
Harry gaped for a moment at the somewhat bossy,but informative tone she had. He nodded,"Er,ok."  
  
"I live very near here,Harry. I'll just head home,I'm confident you can find your way back to our farm." Dumbledore beamed at Harry,then with the swish of him clock he was off towards a huge house by the library. Harry nodded dumbly,then looked at Hermione.  
  
"Err- bye." He said to her and headed off down the road.  
  
Harry looked nervously over at a graveyard as he passed the midwife's house again- the graveyard was on the opposite side of the road. Harry decided to go over,he looked over the graves and noted one of them looked new. He sighed and went back on his way,'I think I'll go see the beach and the farm.. it's not too late yet.' he thought. He nodded as he decided that was exactly what he would do.  
  
When he got back to the little crossroad,he looked around,"Which way was it?" He thought outloud,shook his head and checked a sign,"'Weasley Farm, Beach.' Alright,this way." He read aloud,then headed down the street to his left.  
  
He stopped in midstep at the sight of a rather large,but tilted and somewhat shabby looking house,"Woah! Only magic can be holding that up.." Out of one of the doors stepped a chubby woman with bright red hair,she didn't notice Harry and walked into a field and appeared to inspect a weed filled garden,"Tsk tsk.." She murmured under her breath,though Harry couldn't hear her.  
  
"Dumbledore said they were nice people-" Harry thought aloud again,pausing,"I think I'll go meet them,I should know my neighbors." He began to walk towards the feild to say hello to the woman he saw when two people came out of the house.  
  
"I don't care about that Ro-" A girl with long,vibrant red hair stopped in the middle of nearly yelling at the male she walked out with. She looked at Harry,her cheecks turned a bit red,"Hello!"  
  
"Er.. Hi." Harry replied,wondering about her temper.  
  
The man with her looked at Harry as well,he held out his hand,"I'm Ron,pleased to meet you..." he paused.  
  
"Harry." and Harry took his hand.  
  
"I'm Ginny," the girl beamed from her brothers side,"I knew you were Harry, Ron here should have known too. We saw you at the funeral.." She paused.  
  
Harry smiled sheepishly,"Er.. yeah. I decided to stay here and see what I can do about the farm." Ron grinned,"If you need any help,I'd be glad to."  
  
The woman Harry seen before walked over from the field,"Ron,Ginny- I need some help de-gnoming the garden-" She paused and studied Harry,"Hello,dear. Can I help you?"  
  
Harry smiled,"Just came by to meet the neighbors,I'm going to try to get the farm going again."  
  
She smiled,then turned pointedly to Ron and Ginny,"Garden. Now." They waved to Harry,then trudged off,grumbling. "I'm Molly Weasley,by the way,dear. I'm sorry to run like this but there is alot to be done.."  
  
Harry was left standing there,"They are nice.." He grinned to himself,deciding he better get back to his farm.  
  
When he arrived back at his farm,there was a man standing by the house watching him. He smiled,"Hello! I'm the one who'll be taking anything you want to sell. I worked with the old man here for a long time." He gave Harry a mighty pat on the back,which caused Harry's knees to buckle.  
  
"O-K-" Harry managed to say,straightening himself up- he was tired of almost falling so often.  
  
"Alrighty,then. I check in every evening for things you want to sell,I'll see you tomorrow." The man nodded his black hair topped head and left without another word.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed fell back onto his bed,he had met alot of people- almost fallen over a couple times as well,but he felt he would be able to do fine. He knew he still had the mountain and vineyard to visit,and though it wasn't late- he was getting tired. He sighed and petted Hedwig as she hooted softly at his side before slowly drifting off to sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Ok,I hope they get longer. I didn't realize it was so hard to write long chapters. I'll have to fit more into the chapters next time but I feel this is only fitting to have alone in a chapter.  
  
Would also like to thank my one and only reviewer AnimeLuver ^.^! Hope you keep reading X3  
  
I also feel I should offer some kind of reassurance.. this will have a plot O.o It's not going to be all getting the farm going and getting married like in the game. Also,I feel strange saying man and woman for the younger people but everyone is like,in their early 20's or near there. Except the kids. and there will be marriages X3 


	3. One Rainy Day

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Chapter switchin' going on ^.^' I intended on having Draco introduced in this chapter,but he will have to wait. Thank you to my second reviewer,AntiYou and another review from AnimeLuver =3. *twirls* The coupling should be obvious in the next couple chapters. One of the men is going to be left out in the end,as it must work out..lol.  
  
No promises but,I'm going to try to get Draco into the story next chapter.  
  
Realized I need to keep track of the days for festival purposes. Unlike game time,Spring 3 is not on a Monday this time X3 It was on a.. Thursday. Yes..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Saturday,Spring 5.  
  
Harry sats up the next morning in his bed,he had slept above the covers and it was rather chilly now. There was the loud thumping of rain coming from outside,most obviously,it was raining. Harry gazed around with his sleepy green eyes before getting up and stretching.  
  
Hedwig was perched on the window sill,her head tucked beneath her wing. Harry walked over to her,stroking her gently on the head.  
  
"Raining today," He said to himself,looking out the window,"Shouldn't do work outside in the rain,and a trip to the mountains would be better for a sunny day." He shook his head,and went abotu changing his robes and eating a short breakfast.  
  
"Impervius." Harry pointed his wand at his round glasses as he spoke,nothing seemed to happen to him but he stepped outside. The effect was obvious then,his glasses and around them repelled the water that fell- making it easier to see and stop his glasses from fogging.  
  
Checking the mailbox,for no apparent reason,he comes to a sudden realization. He stops and stares blankly at the little red mailbox,"Why is there a mailbox,did he ever get muggle mail?" He shook his head and continued on his way. 'Maybe I can get some tea or something at the bakery..' he thought as he headed towards the village.  
  
Harry walked by the Florist,remembering the pretty girl her seen yesterday he had the urge to go in to see if she was there,perhaps become her friend. As he walked he watched the flower shop,his body wandering without his mind. His mind was brought back when he suddenly crashed into something, knocking the pretty girl from his mind.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Whatever it was,it was alive;and most likely a person by the sound of it. Both of them had fallen over,with a groan Harry got to his feet and looked down at who he had crashed into.  
  
A man with mousey hair was sitting on the ground,water dripping down his face as he looked at a bunch of parchment and a broken camera that lay on the ground,"Oh no! It's broken!"  
  
"Erm.." The man looked up at Harry,who held out his hand to help him up,"I'm sorry,I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"My camera.." He bent down and picked it up,and shook his head. Then looked up at Harry,"Harry! Wow! So nice to meet you,I'm Colin Creevey. I work at with at the post office!"  
  
Harry stared for a moment,"Er,nice to meet you too."  
  
Colin smiled brightly,"Too bad my cameras broken,I'd love to take a picture of you." This threw Harry off a bit,he didn't expect someone to want his picture,let alone think it'd be a good picture with him out in the rain. As this thought finished going through Harry's head,Colin bent down to pick up all the wet parchment,some of them had ink on them,and the ones that hadn't did now since the ink had run.  
  
"I'm sorry about that,I should have been watching." Harry watched Colin pick up the bits.  
  
"No no,it's alright! Are you hurt?"  
  
"Why woul-" Harry decided not to finish that,he shook his head.  
  
"You should come inside,you don't know what might get you in weather like this."  
  
The misty voice came from the direction of the Bakery, Colin almost fell over again, and Harry turned sharply. Luna was standing there,he should have recognized the voice from yesterday. Behind Luna,in the doorway of the bakery, stood a young woman with vibrant red hair,Harry recognized her from yesterday too- it was Ginny.  
  
"Come inside and get warmed up," Luna said again,waving to the door. Ginny walked back into the Bakery,followed by Luna.  
  
Luna pulled a table from the corner of the bakery to make room for some more chairs, a round-faced man with dark hair came from the back room carrying some folding chairs. He set them up around the table,and Luna smiled at Harry as the man went to the back room,"That is Neville,despite his talent with plants he works and stays here."  
  
Harry was busy looking around the Bakery,there was a glass display case beside a counter that had cake,pie and cookies in it. Behind that was a shelf with some ingredients and untinsils for baking and cookie. By one wall there was a table that had some plants on it,a couple of them were in bloom-Harry guessed,after what Luna told him,they were Neville's. The color scheme seemed to be pale blue and white.  
  
Neville came back from the kitchen,he was carrying a tray towards them. Suddenly he tripped over his own feet,loosing his balance; Luna was too quick for that,she turned and grasped the tray just before the teapot tipped over,too late though,was she to save two of the teacups. Neville stopped himself from falling,but looked down,muttering to himself and grabbing a broom.  
  
Luna shook her head and set the tray on the table,"We keep a broom handy." She said brightly,"I'll get some new cups." And she turned to the shelf behind the counter,taking off two cup and saucers.  
  
"I'm sorry about the cups," Neville said to Luna as he joined her, Colin, Ginny,and Harry at the table.  
  
"It's alright," Luna replied,shaking her head. Then she turned to the others,Colin was eating one of the cookies she had put on the table.  
  
Ginny smiled and glanced at Harry,"The weather is usually nicer than this, do you like the Village so far Harry?"  
  
"I haven't seen much of it," Harry said at once,"But it is nice." He added quickly,not wanting to offend anyone.  
  
After about an hour of tea and cookies,Ginny was talking quietly with Luna,and Colin had left because he had work to do. Harry got to his feet,"I should get going." He nodded at the three remaining people,"Thank you for the tea and cookies..er..how much?"  
  
Neville smiled,"Nothing."  
  
Luna nodded,"We invited you in,we wouldn't charge a guest. Ask Ginny."  
  
Ginny shook her head,and grinned.  
  
As the rain began to let up,Harry found himself wandering on the other side of the town. He didn't realize he had gone across the ditch,he was near the library and the midwife's house. Wondering where he should go now,"I don't think I'll visit the midwife.." he shook his head,remembering the knowing look Dumbledore gave him when telling him that. "Maybe I'll go see this 'Potions Master',then."  
  
Arriving at the shop he read a sign on the door aloud,"'Open 9 - 5,closed Weekends.' Ok,it's not open today then." He shrugged,and stood there,trying to decide where he wanted to go next.  
  
'May as well,' he thought to himself,glancing towards the library,"Maybe I'll find something useful,or interesting." And he stepped into the library,once again wet from the rain.  
  
The librarian, Hermione, was sitting at a desk by the door- absorbed in a great book. She didn't seem to notice he came in at the time. A small girl with black hair was sitting at the foot of the desk,she had a picture book and was just staring at one of the pictures- it was evident she could not read.  
  
Harry took a couple steps from the doorway after drying off a bit,he looked down at the girl and at the picture she was looking at. It was of a young lady,she seemed to glow in the drawing. She was sitting by a pond,her hair in two buns- one on each side of her head. From the left bun fell a long braid of her shiney green hair,and tucked in the right was a flower. She wore long pale bluish white robes that fell passed her feet..  
  
"She's pritty,isn't she?"  
  
Harry jumped,the little girl was looking straight at him,"Er.. yes."  
  
"She's the Harvest Goddess!" The little girl said,then suddenly gasped,"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers!" She stared at Harry.  
  
Harry stared back for a moment,"Well," he said,trying to think of a way to make her feel better,"I'm Harry Potter,who are you?"  
  
"I'm Parvati Patil." Her face lit up,"Ok,we're not strangers now!"  
  
Harry smiled,"Do you like to read?"  
  
"I don't know how,I just like this because of the pictures." Parvati smiled,"I'm learning to read,though!"  
  
Harry nodded,"Well,you have fun." Harry looked away from the little girl and over at Hermione,who was now looking at him. It seemed she noticed him talking to Parvati.  
  
"She comes here every rainy day," Hermione told him when he walked over,"She's interested in the Goddess."  
  
"I..see.."  
  
"No you don't." Hermione said in a bossy sort of voice,laughing a bit. "You don't know who the Goddess is,do you?"  
  
"No." Harry admitted.  
  
"She is the Harvest Goddess,or the Goddess of Spring. She is exactly what she sounds like, there is a festival to honor her and celebrate Spring later in the season." Hermione promptly explained, he could tell if she read it somewhere,she paid attention,"She is supposed to live somewhere in the mountains,but no one has seen her that can recount it. I can only picture Dumbledore meeting her."  
  
Harry nodded slowly,trying to understand that exactly,"Right.."  
  
Hermione smiled,"Yes."  
  
Harry nodded again,"Well,I should be going.."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Gah! I tried so hard- and I can get above 2000 words. Oh well. You people will have to do with what I write,hehe. Ali(me) would also muchly like to know how to get font changes like bold and italics and what not into the fic..I would be happy if someone told me X3 


	4. Friendships & Flowers Blossom

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Hehe,this is where the coupling becomes much more evident. Quetions of Karen and family will be answered this chapter,for families I couldn't really put people with other characters so I just put characters like their children- It'll be the same for Karen. And Draco will come in this time!  
  
[Ali pauses] o.o I just decided I shouldn't listen to music while writing. so.. dis...tract..ing..  
  
['nother random note] fanfics are also distracting.. so many good fanfics.. I also changed the category.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunday, Spring 6  
  
So far,the day had been rather boring for Harry. Since today was a sunny day,and by lunch time any left over rain water was dried,he had had every intention of going to meet the girl from the Flower shop. He had been unpleasently surprised to find that the shop was closed on Sundays,and that it was infact a Sunday.  
  
Instead, Harry decided to go explore the mountains. He was beginning to avoid the fact that he was supposed to be working on the farm,but it was still early for him- he'd have a long time to get started. Besides,he needed money,and he knew it. 'I'll just gather some things from the mountain to sell,' he told himself,making excuses so he could go.  
  
So off he went,as he passed the path to the vineyard he thought vaguely of going to see it,"Later." he told himself and headed towards the Mountain.  
  
Harry looked around the first place he came to,it didn't seem to be much special. It was pretty,sure,but it was mostly rock. There was a path leading up the mountain straight ahead of him,a river to his left,and a patch of grass to his right. Harry walked over to the grass and saw a snake slithering through the flowers,"Neat."  
  
Further up the grass,near the mountain path,was a tent set up right near a pond. Harry leaned towards the tent,then back,"Erk- judging by the smell this person likes fish." Harry shook his head and leaned over the pond,looking in at the fish swimming in the water gracefully. He shrugged and turned to go towards the river.  
  
Once near the river he could see there was a bridge leading across it. Looking over the bridge,it seemed like it was more green and cheerful looking so he went over it.  
  
Across the river was indeed much more beautiful, there was a quaint little cabin near the middle but that just made it look nicer. The side of the mountain here held a cave,the opening was obvious thought it was rather small. Harry looked at it curiously,but decided against going into it right now.  
  
He glanced at the tree beside the cave,and looked up the mountain,'Wonder whats up there..' Harry thought to himself, getting a good grip on the tree be began to scale it.  
  
Making it to the top he noticed a path leading farther up the mountain. With nothing better to do Harry sighed,and walked up the path. Up the path,curiously enough,were trees growing out of the rocky terrain. Wandering over to look at the roots to one of the trees,he discovered a patch of somewhat softer earth. "Interesting."  
  
He turned around and wandered farther up the path, a fair sized house stood to the right of the path. Two small yellow birds chirped as they hopped along the ground. Continuing his decision to meet people,he walked over to the door of the house- just to notice it had the qualities of a shop but judging on location,a shop did not seem too likely. So,he knocked on the door.  
  
One of the doors opened, to Harry's surprise it was the girl from the florist's that opened it,a small bell rang as the door opened.  
  
"Hello," She smiled and stepped back so Harry could come in,"This isn't just a house,you can come in without knocking." She informed him.  
  
"Ok,I- wasn't sure." Harry came in,nodding to her.  
  
"I'm Cho,I saw you the other day with Dumbledore." She smiled and stepped into the one room shop, there was a low but big table in the middle of the room with cushions surrounding it for seats. There was a counter off to the side with an elderly woman behind it,smiling at them. Cho kneeled down onto one of the cushions by the corner of the table, a small cup of coffee on the table. "Have a seat," Cho invited.  
  
Harry sat down on the other side of the corner she sat by,beside her but not directly beside her. The old,smiling woman walked over to Harry,"Like something to drink? Or some dumplings? I don't often get customers.."  
  
"Er.. coffee will be fine." Harry replied,smiling a bit. He turned to Cho,"Er,I'm Harry."  
  
Cho smiled and nodded, he had guessed she would already know,"What brings you all the way up here?"  
  
"I was exploring a bit," Harry said honestly as the woman came back with his coffee, he nodded a thank you.  
  
"Still haven't had a look around the whole town?" Cho asked,taking a small sip of her drink.  
  
"Not yet,I still haven't been to the vineyard."  
  
Cho smiled,"The family up there is friendly..for the most part. They've been having trouble with the winemaking though."  
  
-*-  
  
After coffee and talking with Cho, Harry became a bit more confident about talking to her. He said she could drop by his farm anytime,but he did have to go eventually. He decided he was going to visit the vineyard.  
  
He made his way up the path rather quick, he walked along a fence. He looked around, there was a nice house off to the side,and what looked like a shed nearby. Harry didn't really get a good look around, a girl who looked to be around his age with a pug face came storming out of the house, walking right out of the gate in the fence.  
  
"I should have my way!" She screamed furiously in the direction of the house,upon looking at the house instead of the raging female Harry saw a man with a pug face had came out of the house as well,it could only be her father.  
  
"Don't be like that! Grr.." He snarled and turned about,not bothering to notice Harry. The girl stormed past Harry,who had jumped out of the way incase she did such a motion.  
  
Someone,though,did seem to notice Harry. A man that looked to be Harry's age,with platnium blonde hair strode over to him,"What do you want?"  
  
"I came to see who lived here." Harry replied, looking at the person. Like the man at the funeral,he did not seem to be the happy cheerful type.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," He held out his hand,introducing himself properly.  
  
Harry,as no-one(coughRoncough) was there to be insulted,did not see much problem with this,he took the hand and shook it once,not liking the mien of this person,"Harry Potter."  
  
*  
  
Harry spent the next 12 days working on his farm. Leaving only on the three rainy days that came to pass during this near two week period,each rainy day he went to visit Luna and Neville at the bakery for tea as before,two of the times Ginny had been there. On the last time Cho happened to have been there.  
  
With the help of Cho, Harry had some crops planted. He had planted some cabbages and potatoes, as the lovely Miss Chang had advised. He also planted flowers because it seemed almost anyone would like receiving flowers.  
  
Ginny and Ron had come to help him figure things out for his animals, though Ginny seemed more eager to help and Ron to just joke around. Harry joked around abit about what animals he wanted,but in the end he bought himself a chicken to start off. He named it Dai, a random name, though Ginny thought it was nice.  
  
Harry seemed to have done well his first couple days, he was visited by atleast one person each day. Ginny visited frequently, and seemed to fancy him. Luna came once in awhile with Ginny. Cho came once to admire the newly blossomed flowers he had grown,and blushed a bit when he gave her one of them. Hermione also visited, just once to bring Parvati to see him because of something she found in a picture book. Harry feigned great interest,as you often do with little kids,and before they left gave them each a flower.  
  
On an occasion where Ron had come to visit, Draco had ventured to the farm as well. Long story short, Draco is not likely to befriend Ron or Harry after the visit,and I bet we all saw that coming. Draco returned only to laugh,and the girl who had left the vineyard angrily had yet to be met by Harry.  
  
*  
  
Friday, Spring 18  
  
Harry came outside of his house after a good night sleep, Hedwig was sitting outside on the mailbox- watching a strange tawny owl that was on the shipping box outside. Then Harry noticed the strange who was leaning on the shipping box, he looked rather faint. Harry stepped towards him, and heard he was mumbling about being hungry and thirsty.  
  
Doing the only civilized thing, Harry helped the stranger into the house and got him a drink and something to eat. He had to go feed Dai and water the plants before it got too late so after making sure the man could feed himself he went out to do the short chores.  
  
Returning about 20 minutes later, he came inside to a healthier looking man. He looked weary but better,"Thank you for that. I feel better now." He said,his voice was a bit hoarse. Though Harry would not notice it,he was tall and handsome.  
  
"I wouldn't just leave you there," Harry smiled and sat down,"I'm Harry Potter." He said,holding out his hand to be courteous.  
  
"Cedric Diggory," He replied,taking Harry's hand and shaking it in a return act of courtesy. Then,standing up- wobbling a bit at first- he continued,"Thank you again for your help, I travelled around alot with just my owl, Cain. I came to stay in the mountains,and I should be going."  
  
"Er- No problem." Harry assured him and got up and to the door for him.  
  
"I'll see you again, no doubt." Cedric gave a tired grin,then left. His owl following after him.  
  
Only then did Hedwig fly over to Harry, handing him a small bit of parchment. Harry read them, noting it was simply a reminder.  
  
The Flower Festival will be held on Wednesday, Spring 23. Please join us there to celebrate the Spring and thank the goddess.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes: @.@ Sorry this took so long, I had writers block for the part with Cho Chang. It took me a bit to figure something out. And where I put Draco was unexpected,I made character changes rather suddenly but I feel Cedric makes a better Cliff.  
  
Also I'm sorry for the little rush that went between the 6th and 18th,2 and a half years is too much to have a chapter for everyday. Note none of the girls, save Ginny, really show affection for him right now :P Ginny is,as she was in the books,obvious with a crush. Luna and Ginny thus far would be closest of the females.  
  
And I could see no reason to change Cain beyond Falcon to Owl.  
  
Still can't write alot longer chapters! Oh well.  
  
I have given up on HTML. I've tried but,hey. 


	5. Shadow at the Festival

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Author Notes: I got up the courage to show one of my friends this fanfic. I'm not sure if she read it, though. Infact, I'm almost sure she didn't. That's encouraging :P Show one of my offline friends and she ignores it. And I can't help but miss getting reviews, hint hint o-o... A random note for this chapter, despite that you cannot get chicks from an egg without a Rooster, eggs in this will hatch. And for the flower festival- can you honestly see Snape as king and dancing with one of the girls? --  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Wednesday, Spring 23  
  
It was the day of the Flower Festival, Harry knew that, and that it began at nine o'clock in the morning. Since it was seven, he had two hours to get everything he needed to have done done. First he decided to take his hen, Dai, into the chicken coop- he had to check on the eggs anyway.  
  
"Come on, Dai." Harry said cheerfully to the Chicken who had spent the night outside, near his flowers. He picked up the egg she laid today carefully and headed for the coop. Upon entering the coop Harry set down down Dai, and refilled a dish with feed for her. His next task was to check the incubator, he had managed to save three eggs, and had put them all in it.  
  
"Nothing yet," He said quietly to himself, turning one of them over gently. Upon inspecting the other two, there was nothing. They seemed to twitch a bit, telling Harry it would be soon that the chicks within would leave the shells.  
  
All that was left for Harry was watering his plants, which he did rather swiftly. He picked a single moondrop blossom from his small patch of flowers,and as he passed his owl, tossed it to her side.  
  
The Town Square was beautifully decorated. Aside from the ever standing cherry trees, covered in lovely pink blossoms around them all, there were pails of flowers,blankets on the ground and everyone looked so cheerful. One of the first things Harry noticed was that all of the girls,that were his age anyway, we absent from the bright and cheery crowd. To find out more about the festival, Harry decided to find Ron.  
  
Ron was sitting on a bench a little bit away from the woman from the flower shop,who sat on a blanket in the arms of a man who could only be her husband,really. Harry walked over to Ron,"Hello,Ron."  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said, he grinned.  
  
"Er, enjoying the festival?" Harry asked as he sat down, looking out over all the other happy people.  
  
"Sort of," Ron shrugged,"I'm just waiting for the girls to come out."  
  
"Come out?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ron said suddenly,"I forgot you don't know about this. This festival is for spring, and to thank the Spring goddess, or something- "  
  
Harry cut Ron off,"I remember Hermione telling me about this!"  
  
Ron tilts his head,"Really? Oh well, people vote for who they think should dress up as the Goddess this year. There are only 5 choices, did you vote?"  
  
Harry shook his head,"I didn't know you had to vote.. What does the girl voted goddess have to do?"  
  
"Nothing,really. Just dance with the king." Ron shrugged again.  
  
"King?" Harry asked, getting more and more confused.  
  
"He's chosen at the Harvest Festival in Fall." Ron shrugged,"He does more than the goddess. This is more just a one day thing."  
  
"Who is the King," Harry paused,"er, this year?"  
  
"Er, I am." Ron smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ah," Harry grinned,"So,who did you vote for?"  
  
Rons rolled his eyes,"I didn't."  
  
"Why n-"  
  
"The girls will be coming out in just a minute, if you want to see I suggest moving in," Dumbledore's voice was louder than usual, a spell you could assume. Harry didn't get to finish his question, but he and Ron went over with the crowd.  
  
Ginny and Luna were first to emerge from the door, at this point, Harry was wondering if they all just came out and were told who the goddess was, if not- how else would he know? Next to emerge from the doors were Pansy and Cho. The four girls spread out into a square, and then from the door emerged Hermione,wearing a soft pink robe and a crown of flowers on her temporairly tamed hair. Ron groaned at Harry's side, Harry knew he thought Hermione was a rather annoying know it all.  
  
The crowd then dispersed, several of the people going over to congratulate. Harry turned to Ron,"It's not that bad,Ron." Ron shook his head.  
  
"She's intolerable. Always going on about things I don't need to know about."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow,"I see, do you go to the library often?"  
  
Ron shook his head,making it seem suspicious as he did it right away as when reading between the lines of what Harry said.  
  
Harry just shook his head as Ron went to take his place beside Dumbledore with Hermione.  
  
"The dancing will start in just a few minutes, everyone find yourself a partner!" Dumbledore announced from between Ron and Hermione, then he went about talking with them.  
  
Harry laughed, watching Ron and Hermione argue at first. He shook his head, something in the corner he had not noticed before. In one of the corners, it was rather shadowy- which should have been obvious in all the bright cheeriness of the festival. There was a shine of red eyes,a prickle in Harry's scar, and then it was gone.. Harry took a couple steps towards the corner, but he shook it off.  
  
Harry turned around, he hadn't wanted to dance- he wasn't sure he knew how. For a partner, his first thoughts were Cho. But something held him back, she was nice but he didn't want to find out, especially in a crowd like this, that she didn't like him. He got up enough courage to go ask her, and he looked over at the little formation of the girls. He walked towards Cho.  
  
He stepped over to her, smiling sheepishly,"Er.. hi."  
  
"Have a flower," Cho smiled, handing Harry a pink flower Harry did not recognize,"I just love this festival."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said,looking down at the flower,forgetting for a moment he was there to ask. Cho just smiled at him.  
  
"Oh.." Harry said, remembering,"Would- um- you like to dance with me?" He muttered quickly, turning his head a bit as if she were about to smack him.  
  
"Alright," Cho said, beaming at him.  
  
The dancing did not last too long, it was only long enough for one dance really. Cho could dance beautifully, and Harry managed to atleast not step on her. Hermione told off Ron a couple times for a couple different things, but she quieted near the end.  
  
After the dancing Harry walked Cho from the square to her house, a short walk,yes, but it was a nice thing to do and on his way home anyway. From there, all Harry could do was go home. With other things on his mind, he forgot about the twitching eggs that he had seen this morning,and simply went to bed.  
  
Thursday, Spring 24  
  
Harry woke up the next morning bright and cheerful, the Flower Festival went well,in his eyes. Upon more thinking he began to wonder about the dark person that had been in the corner, the thought of the red eyes made him shiver. He shrugged it off and went about his chores.  
  
Harry took his time watering the crops, they looked a bit wilted because of the swift job he did yesterday. He carefully inspected the leafy tops of the potatoes, trying to judge if they were infact ready to be dug out. He shrugged and decided it'd be better to do it tomorrow. Other than the patches of potatoes, the turnip looked about ready, so Harry spent about an hour gathering them all up- dusting them off a bit as he went- and then put them neatly into the crate for selling.  
  
Digging through his backpack for the bag of chicken feed, he spilled some of the seeds when he remembered the eggs had been twitching,"Oh!" Harry hurried to close the bag of feed and headed down the field towards his chicken coop. When he got in the door there was the soft,usual clucking of Dai, who was pecking at her food dish idly, but with that there was a soft peeping.  
  
Upon looking in the incubator, Harry smiled at the three now near shell-less chicks. Three rather wet and dark looking chicks were in the incubator. One just broke free of the shell entirely, the other two looked close to getting out. Harry gently picked up the free chick and set it on the ground,"Now, I suppose I must name them all,eh?" He watched the chick he just set down,and random chose names.  
  
"How about," Harry paused,looking at the one below him,"Mika." He nodded, satisfied with the name, turning to look at the other two,"Tao and Crinkl."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Authors Notes: Dai, Mika, Tao and Crinkl are four of my chickens on Harvest Moon ^^ Dai is a random name I've used it almost every file I've had, Tao was a neighbors cat, Mika is just pretty and my brother named Crinkl,lol.  
  
Sorry for the short length @.@ Can't think of anymore for this chapter..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ 


	6. Hugs and Kittens

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author Notes: This is the last chapter with Spring, Year 1 in it =) We can all look foreward to Spring Year 2 because thats when loveable stuff will begin, even if it'll be near the end.  
  
I was just reading some things about what people hate in fanfictions, and I'm so sorry if ( I ): Have bad grammar, go way OOC, don't write good in general, have too much romance(even though that is half the point of HM), this is a bad crossover choice, Mary Sue's, you don't see a plot, or so on. But I swear there is a plot, and anyone who is not from Harry Potter is from Harvest Moon, or I am trying to keep it that way.  
  
And I'm giving you fair warning now: I can't write as the House Elves well :P  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Friday, Spring 25  
  
When Harry woke up, he stretched and looked out the window. The first noise he made was a loud groan,"Raining. Atleast I don't have to water the potatoes." He paused and thought about what he just said,"But it is due time to pick 'em." Another afterthought about his former comment made him wonder if he was going crazy, not only did he talk to himself but it didn't sound much like him. He sighed and stroked Hedwig, and standing infront of the door, he muttered,"Impervius."  
  
Deciding to take care of the chickens first, he headed down the field to the coop. The coop was filled with peeping, and one rather annoyed sounding cluck. Harry smiled to see that Mika, Tao and Crinkl were all looking rather healthy this morning, and had gained the bright yellow and soft down they would keep until they became hens. Putting the feed into the dishes, and after making sure they had water, he proceeded to go outside.  
  
While digging up his potatoes, Harry began to think about what he'd do today. His usual rainy-day routine would lead him,no doubt, to the bakery. This was ok,though. He hadn't spoken to Luna or Neville yesterday, and Ginny was usually there- she might like to hear about the chicks. Making sure the potato was atleast a bit dusted off, he collected them all and opened the shipping crate.  
  
"Hmph.." Harry said, setting down many potatoes, and then picking up the money left behind for other shipments.  
  
Harry once again found himself seated at a table in the Bakery, accompanied by Luna, Ginny and Neville. They all took the time to notice that today, Neville amazingly did not break anything when getting the drinks and food to the table. While on the topic of the Flower Festival, Harry was reminded of something..  
  
"Did any of you notice a the thing in the shadowy corner?" Harry asked slowly, trying to recall if it had seemed shapely to him. He shook his head, answering his question to himself. He had been too disturbed by the red eyes to notice the rest of it at the time to know for sure now.  
  
"I didn't see anything," Luna was the first to speak. She looked eager to know what Harry was talking about,though. She was, afterall, 'Loony Lovegood'. Ginny shook her head to show she concurred with Luna, she hadn't seen anything.  
  
Harry had expected this,actually. He knew all the girls had been busy preparing as the goddesses entourage, and then after it they still had parts to play. Harry looked at Neville then, who was sitting opposite him looking thoughtful.  
  
"I noticed a dark corner, b-but- I didn't see anything strange," Neville shrugged,"What was there?"  
  
"Nevermind," Harry said, he didn't want to worry anyone- this didn't seem like a big deal.  
  
Harry after that had taken a trip up to the library, he saw,as he expected, Hermione and Parvati there. Harry just smiled and allowed himself to be dragged over to the table by Parvati, who had her book about the goddess, crayons and paper spread out all over the table. He simply nodded and smiled, as Parvati showed him some pictures she had colored. She was talking about how pretty the Flower Festival was, and how nice he and Cho had looked dancing. Harry blushed a bit at the last comment, but before he could say anything the door opened to the library. In stepped Ron, and Harry wondered to himself if he would see a Weasley at every stop today.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, grinning as he walked over to the table. "Imagine seeing you here."  
  
Harry held back a laugh,"I could say the same to you."  
  
"Huh?" Ron paused, then turned red,"Oh,ye- Wait, why can't I hang around a library without a strange motive?"  
  
"It doesn't seem like you, mate." Harry said simply.  
Ron just shook his head, and Harry chuckled. Hermione walked over to them,shaking her head.  
  
"You know,you're supposed to be quiet in a library,right?" She asked pointedly, but was smiling.  
  
"You know it's only you, the little girl, me, and him," Ron nodded to Harry, as he spat back,"Don't you?"  
  
"But you have to be quiet for those who are reading." Hermione said.  
  
"No one is reading."  
  
"They might if you weren't being loud."  
  
Harry cut in at this comment,"But now you're being the loudest."  
  
Hermione turned to Harry furiously, opening her mouth to say something back but then closed it and glared at him. Ron was trying, nearly failing, to hold in laughter- he just let out a snort and managed to stop there.  
  
Harry shook his head,"Did you guys fight like that yesterday,while dancing?"  
  
Both of them nodded, Hermione still looking angry. Parvati giggled from the side,"Hermione was pretty." All three of them looked at Parvati, Hermione and Harry smiled, Ron looked a bit sour.  
  
Parvati smiled brightly at the trio, then went back to coloring for a moment. She turned and looked at the clock behind Hermione's desk, and frowned a bit,"I have to go home,now." And she began to gather up her stuff, both Harry and Hermione started to help her.  
  
After Parvati had left, Ron and Harry sat down at the table to talk- quietly of course. Harry didn't think either Ron or Hermione would know anything about the shadow since they were both important kind of people in the festival. But since Ron was his friend, he decided to tell him about it anyway.  
  
"- And it was gone, really quickly." Harry shook his head,"It's eyes were creepy, and Neville,Luna and Ginny said they didn't notice anything."  
  
Ron just looked at Harry,not sure what exactly to say. But, as the library was bare,save the three of them, Hermione had been listening. She got up and sat down across from them.  
  
"What do you think it could be?" She asked curiously. Harry should have expected this, if she didn't know, she'd want to. Ron groaned.  
  
"If you don't know, what are the chances we do?" Ron looked at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes to show annoyance, but of course taking it as a compliment as well.  
  
"I don't know, but I want to find out." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Maybe you could ask Dumbledore,then." Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry shrugged again,"Maybe."  
  
-*-  
  
Saturday, Spring 26  
  
With the sun shining and everything dry once more, nothing was stopping Harry from taking a trip to the mountains. There was no point planting anything this late in the season, save perhaps turnip. First stop Harry made was to his henhouse, of course. All the chickens were doing fine, and Harry put Dai's egg for today into the incubator. "One more will be fine this time," Harry thought as he put it in.  
  
He tossed a flower to the sleeping Hedwig,who today was perched on the muggle mail box. And, after leaving his farm, looked at the options of travel. He couldn't go see Ron, it was 8 o'clock in the morning- and it was common knowledge Ron valued sleep. He didn't feel like going just to see Ginny, the Bakery wasn't open yet, the library wasn't open yet, he'd probably disturb someone at the vineyard.. He shook his head as he pondered that. The only option, save going home and doing nothing, was going to the mountains- that wasn't a bad idea.  
  
Nothing was going on in the first stage of the mountain,really. Harry stopped to watch a rabbit for a minute, just because it was one of the few moving things around. Following the white rabbit silently, he realized again he had not gone up the path here before, just across the bridge. He sighed and walked up the path, his wand out for no purpose.  
  
He noticed a tree stump was by the path, his thoughs trvalled to his wood pile at home,"I wonder what I'd need wood for." He asked himself outloud, he shrugged but with a wave of his wand the stump was into logs. Harry smiled and then shrunk them, putting them into his pocket. "It'll be useful for something." He shrugged and continued on.  
  
When he got to the top there was a drop between another part of the mountain, and if you looked down- which is a mistake if you have a fear of heights- you could see the river running between it, and further up was a waterfall leading to the river,of course.  
  
"Well this was pointless." Harry said to himself, turning around to head back down the mountain. When he was half way down the mountain side, it was obvious someone was down at the bottom of the mountain. Harry couple just make out turquoise robes, but as he got closer, it was obvious it was Hermione.  
  
"Hello." Harry said when he was close enough to be heard without yelling.  
  
Hermione turned to look at him,and smiled,"Hello. You're out early."  
  
"So are you,what brings you out here?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Want to go for a walk with me?" Harry asked, looking over the bridge, something bright red was moving. Hermione looked over where he was, and then nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
A small creature with a long nose and a strange looking red robe looking thing on it was gathering some berries from infront of the shed. Whatever it was, it had large, green, tennis ball sized eyes,and it stared at Harry and Hermione for a moment.  
  
Hermione took a step foreward,"Hello."  
  
"Hello, Miss." The thing said, and smiled crookedly.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked Hermione quietly, incase this offended..it.  
  
"This is Dobby, he is a Harvest Elf." Hermione beamed,"They are very friendly."  
  
Dobby stepped towards Harry, looking up a bit anxiously,"Hello, sir. I is Dobby."  
  
Harry smiled,"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."  
  
Hermione and Harry were invited by Dobby to go back to his cave, and he was overjoyed when they accepted and went with him. They were taken into the cave and then through a small, yet strangely not obvious, opening to the little dwelling of Dobby. Harry was surprised to see two other Harvest Elves in the little home. One looked about the same as Dobby, but her eyes were brown and she had a sad look to her. The other looked rather disgruntled, and much older than the others. Neither of the other two seemed to care as much about their atleast red tinted robes as Dobby did.  
  
Dobby got some chairs for his guests and then went over to the sad looking Elf,"This is Winky,sir and miss. And," He tottered over to the other Elf,"This is Kreacher." Winky looked at the two of them, and said nothing. Kreacher muttered something under his breath while glaring but Dobby waved it off and bounded over to them.  
  
Hermione just beamed at Dobby,"Did you get to see anything of the Flower Festival, Dobby?" Hermione asked happily, it seemed evident she knew these creatures from before.  
  
Dobby nodded,"Yes,miss. Dobby always tries to go to the festival for the goddess."  
  
Harry looked at Dobby,"She's real?"  
  
"Yes, sir! She appears when you give an offering." Dobby explained excitedly. Winky wailed softly from the side, she evidently didn't think Dobby was doing good telling them this.  
There was a sudden snort of laughter from the little cave enterance, all of the Harvest Elves, Harry and Hermione all looked over there- a blonde man in dark green and silver-lined robes ducked into the house. Harry stood up, it was Draco. From their first meeting, Harry didn't expect whatever reason he had come here to be all hugs and kittens.  
  
Draco drew himself up and looked over the little group. Kreacher seemed the only one who liked the look of him.  
  
"What does you want, sir?" Dobby asked, standing up straight.  
  
Draco shrugged, and looked over them all,"I live in the mountains, and I just came to visit my good friend Kreacher." He said with a sneer that meant likely, Kreacher wasn't considered a friend or something to be kind to.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes at him a bit. Draco glared back at her, his smirk remaining.  
  
"What are you looking at, mudblood?" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione's glare became more feirce, and Harry this time joined the glaring. "Did you just come here to insult her?" He asked angrily.  
  
"Mudblood's aren't worth something as petty as that." Draco replied. Dobby seemed to get angrier as Draco went on.  
  
Harry took out his wand, but Draco was just as quick. They held their wands, ready to attack but both seemed to be daring the other to try something first. Hermione looked danced back a bit, she was debating with her self how or if to intervene safely. Dobby was the first to make a move- with the loud cracking noise Draco was thrown back towards the enterance to the cave. Dobby waved a threatening hand at Draco.  
  
Draco glared back at Dobby furiously, and giving Dobby a swift kick, he backed out of the cave, and left in a fury.  
  
Hermione quickly went over to Dobby to help him up,"Oh- are you ok?!"  
  
Dobby nodded and accepted the help up,"Thank you, Miss."  
  
Harry glared at the cave door as if Draco would pop through it any minute, but managed to calm down.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way from the caves, it was now around 9:30- they spent a good deal of time there it seemed. They hadn't discussed much after Draco's disturbing visit. Hermione paid no mind to the insults, though both Harry and Dobby felt differently.  
  
"Now, why did you seem so surprised Malfoy showed up?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione shrugged,"I was just under the impression not everyone could find that cave."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mhmm." Hermione nodded.  
  
"What about the Goddess?" Harry thought to himself, but aloud. He had never thought of her as real, but never thought of her as not real either. It was confusing.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Nothing. I just, didn't think much of it." Harry admitted.  
  
"Even when we takled about it the day we met?" Hermione glanced at him, as they stopped by a tree. "I told you she is suppoed to live somewhere in the Mountains."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded,"Then I guess I did think about it. But briefly."  
  
Hermione groaned,"She is supposed to live in the Goddess lake, I've asked Dobby about it before."  
  
"When?" Harry asked,"Obviously sometime after we met or you would have been sure."  
  
"I didn't think about asking him before then."  
  
Harry snorted, Hermione saying 'didn't think' wasn't something that was likely to be true or said often.  
  
"Oh well, want to go check out the 'Goddess Lake'" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head,"I can't, I have to get back to the Library, it's supposed to open at nine." She smiled apologetically as she left. Harry sighed, alone again.  
  
A short, bald man with a headband wrapped around his head walked over to Harry, who stood by a tree infront of the shed the man lived in.  
  
"Hello! I'm the head carpenter." The man said jovially,"You must be Harry, you took over that old farm didn't you?"  
  
Harry nodded a bit nervously, this man seemed a bit over happy.  
  
"I've seen the shack he called a house-" Harry thought this was an odd thing to say, as the house this man apparently lived in the shed- which was half the size of his house. "And if you provide lumber, and a bit of money, me 'n' the other carpenters would be happy to build you some extensions to the house. Good idea, if you plan to stay long."  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment,he did like it here so far. And he supposed Dumbledore pointing out the midwifes house suggestively meant Dumbledore atleast thought Harry would stay for a long time. He nodded,"Sounds good. What kind of extentions can you do?"  
  
"Well," The Carpenter thought for a moment,"A good place to start may be a kitchen and bathroom. Lets go to your farm, I'll see what I can do."  
  
Back at Harry's farm the man studied the house for a moment,and after discussing prices and lumber, they agreed. He said he'd be back the next day to begin work on the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author Notes: Yeah, yeah. I know. I can't do House Elves,can I? :P And as for 'Harvest Elf', it sounded better than saying House Elves that lived in the Mountains. 'Moutain Elf' 'Harvest Sprite' 'House Sprite' and 'House Elf' just did not work. And I not too happy about Kreacher being in this but.. *sigh,glares*  
  
Sorry of the end seems a bit rushed, I want to get this up and such ^^  
  
3332 words?! @.@ Woah.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ 


	7. Sparks Fly

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: SAE RULES!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thursday, Summer 1  
  
The sun was just coming up when Harry woke up today, it was the first of Summer- his first summer here- as he would soon realize. He mumbled as he slowly got up, feeling rather sleepy this morning.  
  
"Thursday," He muttered,"Thirty- thirt-" He cut himself off and opened his eyes,"No, the first of Summer." He took a good look outside, and at the sight of the sunlight he suddenly felt more energetic.  
  
He pet Hedwig happily on his was out the door, and headed for his chicken coop.  
  
Dai was her usual self, and Mika, Tao, and Crinkl were beginning to lose their down. Harry quickly checked their water and feed, collected the egg and was off once more. Now he did not know exactly what he wanted to do on his first day of Summer. He could go through the mountains, that was a good idea. He had been wanting to visit the Goddess Lake ever since Dobby had said something about the offering. He was just happy to leave the yard before the carpenters got around to work more on his house. It was really coming along.  
  
Harry found himself in a clearing where he had not been before, there was a bridge going over a little stream that ended in a pool of clear water. Harry walked over to the bridge and looked down into the barely pond sized pool of water. "Maybe Hermione meant 'Pond' when she said where the goddess supposedly lives." He thought outloud.  
  
"Now what do you offer to a goddess?" Harry asked himelf, shaking off the ideas of sacrafices- not liking that idea much. Then he noticed the Moondrop flowers near the pond and thought about it,'She is the Goddess of Spring, maybe flowers would be good.'  
  
So he went stepped off the bridge and gathered some flowers up, then wondering about how to offer them. He went back to the bridge and looked down into the water. "Worth a try," He mumbled, and tosses the flowers into the pool.  
  
Nothing happened for a moment, and the flowers just floated there. But then, the water turned a sort of silvery color, and the Goddess of Spring floated up from the water,looking a bit taken aback. She emerged entirely from the water before sitting on air, looking down at Harry. She had grasped one of the flowers he had offered on her way up, and was holding it in one of her hands.  
  
Her green hair was dry, despite her dwelling in water. It was pulled back into two buns, with a braid hanging from the left bun, and a flower tucked behind the right. But the things the picture did not show correctly were her silvery eyes, and the crystal drop earrings she had. Her robes swept far below her, skimming the water- looking much more elegant than the robe in Parvati's book.  
  
Her cherry lips curved to a smile,"An offering? I've few of those in a long time. It's nice you are a Religious person," her voice was soft but clear.  
  
"Wow." Harry said under his breath, staring at the person before him. She simply beamed at him.  
  
"You may have one wish, you can chose between love, weather and strength." She continued,"As a thank you for the flowers." She held up the flower she had grasped in her hand.  
  
"Wha-?" Harry questioned, slowly gathering his wits. "Oh."  
  
She smiled,"Unless you would prefer to ask a question."  
  
"Just one?"  
  
"No, perhaps not. Ask what you wish," She smiled.  
  
"Does everyone in the Village know you are real?" Harry asked the first thing he thought of.  
  
The Goddess shook her head gently, her earrings making a soft sound of bells,"Some suspect I am, others do not try to find out."  
  
"Can you tell the future?"  
  
"The art of Divination is not a strong point for everyone," The Goddess smiled, he knew she meant him atleast. "I am not gifted with that ability."  
  
Harry went on for about an hour asking trivial questions, it seemed Hermione had been right that Dumbledore knew she exsisted. But Harry was surprised when he found out that both Cho and Cedric had seen her before, and another strange figure in a dark cloak the Goddess herself could not identify. Harry was left with alot to think about from that, the shadowy figure must exsist if it had been spotted by the goddess- or spotted her. And when had Cho seen her?  
  
"There are fireworks are tonight," The Goddess has said as parting words,"Invite a girl to watch them with you."  
  
Harry, on his walk home, of course thought about who to ask to watch the fireworks with him. The obvious entered his mind;Cho. He'd just have to find her, of course. So he walked along back through the mountains, thinking about how to ask Cho. Nearly forgetting he had just seen the Goddess, and that both Hermione and May would be interested in hearing about it.  
  
Harry quickly found hismelf at the Florist, and it was opened as the time was well passed nine. Before going in, Harry checked around the shop to make sure Cho wasn't outside watering plants or what not. When he entered the store, a bell sounded to announce his enterance. He saw Cho and her mother standing by the shelves, putting some red and yellow bags onto it, and pouring seeds into two big containers.  
  
Cho turned around at the chime of the bell, and smiled when she saw Harry there,"Hello."  
  
"Hey," Harry replied, walking over to her. Cho's mother smiled at them. Harry blushed a bit under the gaze of Cho and her mother, unable to ask the question infront with both sets of eyes on him.  
  
Cho glanced at her mother, who glanced back and got the idea. She smiled again at them then backed away- going back over to the counter. Cho looked back at Harry,"How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok," Harry nodded,"Er, there are fireworks tonight- right?"  
  
Cho blushed a bit, and nodded hopefully.  
  
"Want to watch them with me?" Harry went to look down but managed to keep his head up.  
  
Cho beamed,"Sure. Where do you want to watch them from?"  
  
"Er," Harry thought,"Where are they visible?"  
  
"Almost anywhere."  
  
"How about by the Goddess Lake?" Harry suggested, suddenly remembering she had seen the goddess as well.  
  
Cho looked a bit surprised but nodded.  
  
After that, Harry left the Florist, promising to meet Cho at the lake around 10 at night, when it got dark. But since he had reminded himself of the lake, he was heading to the library to tell Hermione about what he seen; Parvati too, if she was there.  
  
No sooner had Harry thought that, he was passing the church and out came Parvati, followed by two little boys. Harry almost fell over the biggest of the three, who looked to be about two years older than the others. The smallest boy had mousy hair that reminded Harry of Colin, and the other boy had sandy colored hair.  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Parvati squealed when she saw him.  
  
"Hello Parvati," Harry smiled,"Who are these two?"  
  
"They're my friends!" Parvati beamed, and then elbowed the mousy haired boy who stood beside her, gazing up at Harry silently.  
  
"I'm Dennis!" He squeaked,"My brother told me about you! He said he crashed into you in the rain."  
  
'That explains it,' Harry thought, then smiled and nodded. He turned his gaze to the next boy.  
  
"I'm Seamus." He said.  
  
Parvati turned to Seamus,"I'm going to the library, want to come?"  
  
Seamus shook his head, and Dennis did the same when Parvati turned on him.  
  
"That's where I'm heading, Parvati. I'll go with you." Harry smiled.  
  
"Ok." She smiled at Harry before glaring at the boys.  
  
When they arrived at the library, Harry saw Ron standing by the desk talking quietly to Hermione. Harry watched for a second, then grinned and went over to Parvati's usual table- where Parvati had skipped over to. Parvati had her coloring book already set up and was scribbling almost carefully. Harry sat down.  
  
"You know what, Parvati?" Harry said, deciding to tell her while he waited for Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What?" She asked without looking up.  
  
"I saw the Goddess." Harry said, grinning.  
  
Parvati dropped her crayon and looked up, her mouth wide open. Just when she looked ready to say something Ron came thumping over,"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at Ron, who was wearing dark crimson colored robes. "Hey."  
  
Hermione came over to the rest of them, she too was about to say something but stopped when she saw Parvati looking at Harry in awe. She tilted her head and looked at Harry,"What did you do to her?"  
  
Harry shook his head,"I was just talking to her."  
  
"What did y-"  
  
Parvati squealed, cutting off Hermione,"Was she pretty?!"  
  
"Prettier than in your book." Harry said grinning at the inquisitive looks on both of his friends.  
  
Parvati was almost out of her chair, Hermione looked from Parvati to Harry- she could guess what they were talking about. Ron was his clueless self, on the other hand,"Who?"  
  
"The Goddess of Spring, Ron." Harry said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You saw her, Harry?!" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, my!" Hermione suddenly looked disappointed,"Why didn't you wait to go with me? I wanted to.."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry apologized,"I know you wanted to go, but I didn't want to wait."  
  
Hermione shook her head, and muttered something about men under her breath.  
  
"Sooo," Ron interupted,"She's real?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And she's better looking than in the books?"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione groaned.  
  
Harry then went into what details the book had left out, like her earrings and eyes. And then he told them about what she had told him, and almost left out that Cho, Cedric and Dumbledore knowing about her exsistance. Then, pausing to think about it, he told them she had been seen by someone wearing a dark cloak, whom even she did not recognize.  
  
"Could it be the same person you saw,Harry?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Could be." Harry shrugged. Ron simply nodded, but looked thoughtful.  
  
"And before I left she told me about the fireworks tonight," Harry said, going back to the subject,"She told me to invite a girl to watch them with me."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked up at Harry, Hermione looked somewhat expectant. Then Ron looekd at Hermione.  
  
"Er,"Ron paused for a moment,"Speaking of which.."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"Want to watch them with me, 'Mione?" Ron asked sheepishly.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron for a moment. She glanced at Harry for just a second, but turned back to Ron and nodded,"Alright."  
  
It was now 9:55, and Harry had 5 minutes to get to the Goddess Lake to watch the fireworks with Cho. And he was almost there, so he had no reason to worry. When he arrived, Harry saw Cho sitting on the stump near the lake, she wore a dark skyblue robe and her eyes shone at him.  
  
Harry walked over and sat beside her on the stump, and smiled at her. Cho smiled back. Neither of them said anything, Cho rested her head on Harry's shoulder when the fireworks started. Neither of them moved as they watched the colorful sparks explode through the air.  
  
Friday, Summer 2  
  
Harry woke feeling happy this morning, the fireworks had been lovely and he had an excuse to go visit Cho; she was great help with planning the crops for the rest of the season. And since he did not get his chance yesterday, he still had to get everything. Hedwig hooted from the sunlight in the windowsill, one of the times she was actually up in the morning.  
  
First stop was the chicken coop, as usual. Dai was happy as ever, as were Mika, Tao and Crinkl. Harry put some feed into their bowl, and refilled their water. Picking up Dai's egg for today, he walked over to the incubator.  
  
"Soon," he muttered to himself, turning the egg gently.  
  
With the chickens taken care of, there was nothing else to do until he got seeds to plant. So, he started to walk to the village, knowing full well that it was only 8 o'clock, and it was an hour before the Florist's opened. But he could entertain himself for awhile.  
  
As he walked along the path in the village, he looked over at the Bakery. The lights were on, and it was evident they were preparing for the day's business. Harry decided, unless he was really busy, he'd stop in to talk to them. Then he turned to look at the Florist, and to his surprise Cho was standing near the front graden bed, just behind the short fence of lattice,looking right at him.  
  
"Good morning," She said brightly and stepped over the lattice, her blue robes just sweeping over it.  
  
"Morning," Harry replied, taking a step over to her.  
  
"You're out early."  
  
"I- I came to see you about crops for the summer."  
  
"But we don't open until 9," Cho smiled.  
  
"I know that," Harry said slowly,"I was going to wait."  
  
"Oh," Cho beamed at him.  
  
Cho, of course, let Harry in before the store opened. She pulled up two stools and got out the price book, and brought over some bags of seeds.  
  
"This seasons crops are tomatoes and corn," She explained, opening the booklet of prices,"they both grow back after you pick them, but they take awhile." She got quiet and read off the prices.  
  
Harry read over the prices too,"What about some of both?"  
  
"I think that'd be a good idea," Cho nodded,"But not so much that you tire out working in the feild."  
  
Harry nodded and dug through his bag,"Let's see, I'll buy 2 bags of each."  
  
Cho went with Harry back to his farm, and the talked about where he should place the corn and tomato patches. They decided on a pretty good spot that wouldn't be too far away from the shipping crate and where the soil was best.  
  
Harry, not wanting to work while she was here, decided to show her the chickens. He had no idea how she reacted around animals, but she couldn't hate bugs that much since she worked in a florist and liked flowers.  
  
Dai was looking rather lazy as she sat there, dozing off. Mika, Tao and Crinkl on the other hand skipped and scrambled around joyfully. "Oh!!" Cho gasped in a girly manner, looking at the little chicks,as it's hard to say someone would not think they are cute,"They are so cute!"  
  
Harry beamed as the three chicks hopped onto her shoes and the hems of her robes, peeping happily. Cho leaned down and picked up Tao, though it's hard to say which chick is which really.  
  
Dai, as the mother chicken, found this to be a problem. She hopped up from her near nap and went towards Cho, clucking. Cho gasped and jumped back, dropping Tao- both actions a mistake. Cho nearly jumped back onto one of the two other chicks, and Dai was none too happy about the other dropping.  
  
Harry gasped, and using his awesome seeker reflexes managed to catch Tao- who was panicing now too, so he set her down.  
  
Dai was at the point of flapping furiously and scratching and pecking the bottom of Cho's robes. Harry immediatly grabs her and stepped back from Cho, who looked rather shocked. Harry nodded to the door; Cho understood and,careful not to step on a chick, left the coop. Harry set Dai back down, who promptly flapped her wings indignantly. All three chicks were unharmed, but alittle wound up.  
  
Cho stood outside the chicken coop, her back to the wall, looking rather unhappy when Harry walked out.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Cho cried, sounding truly apologetic.  
  
"It's alright," Harry blinked, shrugging it off,"I didn't know Dai would react like that. She hasn't attacked me or Ginny before."  
  
Cho's expression flashed from a melancholy look to furious,"What are you suggesting?"  
  
Harry blinked, startled by the question,"Uh.."  
  
"Well?" Cho still looked furious.  
  
Harry just start, utterly perplexed. 'Why did mentioning me and Ginny not getting attacked make her so mad?' he thought to himself.  
  
Cho shook her head, and stormed off.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Ok a couple things. I started High School on the 3rd, and I had struggled to finish this on the 2nd, but could not. I'm sorry, this will be a slow process.  
  
Another thing, Ron was just being himself with the goddess thing X3 "And she's pretty, right?!"  
  
Sorry if anything is wrong with this, in your mind :P  
  
And now, along with Parvati, Seamus and Dennis have joined the Younger than Canon group!!  
  
To explain the top AN, Sae is Strim. You must read her fic. It rocks.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Discouraged

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon 64 is (c) Natsume. Harry Potter is (c) J.K. Rowling,Warner Bros., and whatnot. I own none of the Characters,Harry Potter or Harvest Moon. I do not own the settings, or anything. If I owned any of these things,why would I write a Fan Fiction?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: Just been lookin' at my plans, it seems I'm going to end up rushing things through summer and fall, but I can't help it ^^'  
  
Stirm: O.o uhm, thank you? May is adorable though, Parvati can't be entirely Parvati when she is May.  
  
AnimeLuver: Muhaha X3' You'll have to wait and see, now won't you. lol. Did I do a good job making Cho a jealous freak? heh ^^'  
  
Wow, that just made me realize how little I've mentioned Pansy. Has she been in any of the story besides leaving, yet? And another thing, the chapters have been getting longer, isn't that wonderful?  
  
And for the Weasley Clock, for this Bill and Charlie are on it. I don't care if they are or aren't in the books, I say they are now, muhaha.  
  
And resiting strong urge to kill someone off to try to make myself feel better.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunday, Summer 4  
  
"Eurgh," Harry groaned as he forced himself out of bed. He'd stayed mostly around his farm since Cho had stormed off on him, but he'd gotten quite a bit done in the day and a half he spent alone. His kitchen and bathroom were finished on Saturday, so he had decorated a bit of his kitchen. All he did was pick the remaining flowers he had planted, and put them on the table the carpenters had made for him.  
  
Another thing he'd done was planted his corn and tomatoes. They hadn't sprouted yet, to his knowledge, but they had only been planted for a day and he still had to check on it today.  
  
Harry got up and went through the kitchen to the bathroom to wash up. Feeling more awake when he finished he walked over to the fridge to get something for himself to eat. He was surprised when there was a tap on the other side of the room, on the window. It was Hedwig, she had a letter clasped in her beak and was waiting for Harry to open the window.  
  
When Harry opened the window, Hedwig dropped the note for him and fluttered over to the table. Harry opened his letter as Hedwig pecked at his breakfast.  
  
The Vegtable Festival will be held on the Friday, the 9th of Summer. Bring your best!  
  
Harry stared at this for a moment, then snorted,"They expect tomatoes and corn to grow that fast?" He thought about his baby crops and mumbled,"Crazy." He let Hedwig have some more of his breakfast before finishing, then heading for his hen house.  
  
There was a soft peeping now, among the hen and near hens. Harryw as quick in refreshing the dishes of water and food, then he went over to check the incubator. Sure enough, the egg had hatched and it had a healthy looking little chicken in it. He didn't think much about a name for it, he just picked one,"Tomi."  
  
Next on the list was watering his crops, something thought about alot during this morning,"I doubt this'll be grown by the 9th." He said, looking down at the tiny sprouts of tomatoes, the corn staying beneath the ground. He sighed and then left the feild.  
  
Later on, Harry found himself at the Weasley farm. He had simply wandered from his farm and this is where he had found himself,'Strange.' he thought to himself. He went over to the house and knocked on the door, deciding he may as well talk to Ron. It was infact Ron who came to the door, though he looked tired.  
  
"Hello, Harry." He mumbled, holding back a yawn. It was most definetely early for him, especially since sleep was something he enjoyed.  
  
"Mornin'," Harry smiled a bit,"I was wandering, and ended up here."  
  
"Oh," Ron nodded vaguely,"Well, come in?"  
  
Harry nodded and went in after Ron.  
  
Ron clumsily got to a chair and sat down, still looking half asleep. Harry shook his head and looked around the room he stood it. They had an interesting clock by one wall, Harry looked at all the hands. They each had a Weasley on them, Harry read the names to himself. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Arthur and Molly were obviously Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but aside from Ron and Ginny, Harry had no idea who the others were.  
  
"So," Ron yawned,"I didn't get to ask you, how'd the fireworks go?" He grinned, but Harry didn't.  
  
"They were fine," he shrugged,"But the day after them wasn't."  
  
Ron stopped grinning and stared for a moment, seeming to hold back a laugh,"Why?"  
  
"Cho is mad at me," Harry sighed.  
  
Ron shook his head in somewhat mock dismay,"What did you do?"  
  
"Dai attacked her," Harry shrugged,"I simply said it hadn't happened to me or Ginny before, we're the only two who really go around my chickens."  
  
Ron snorted,"Is Cho the jealous type?"  
  
"I don't know," Harry tried to figure out what Ron could mean.  
  
"Maybe she feels threatened by my sister." Harry wondered if this was really Ron, he was almost making sense with this.  
  
Ron and Harry decided now to take a walk around the farm, the chickens roamed around freely but obviously cared for. In the feild there were some cows and sheep, of course. From one of the barns, Ginny came leading out a young looking cow.  
  
"Hey," Ginny waved to Ron and Harry, leading the cow over to them. "Ron, you're up early."  
  
Ron glared at her, Harry laughed.  
  
"How are you, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry and smiling.  
  
"I'm fine.." Harry looked away.  
  
Ron snorted a laugh at his side,"Yeah, right,Harry."  
  
"What?" Ginny looked curious.  
  
Ron laughed as he explained what happened. Harry just looked away, embarassed and angry. Ginny blushed when Ron finished.  
  
"Why did you have to tell her that, Ron?" Harry turned and glared at his friend.  
  
Ron shook his head and shrugged, still smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into trouble," Ginny smiled meekly.  
  
"It's not your fault," Harry shurgged, now was not a time for Ginny to be obvious with her crush on him. Then he began to think about Tomi,"Oh, I have another chicken now too."  
  
"Oh! What did you name it?" Ginny beamed.  
  
"Tomi," Harry shrugged, wondering where he came up with that name.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" Ginny cooed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ron said, voicing Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Oh quiet Ron," Ginny waved at him,"I think you're ready for a more difficult animal, Harry."  
  
"He doesn't want you, Gin." Ron said airily.  
  
Ginny turned red,"I meant a cow, Ron!" And Ron started laughing.  
  
"How much will it cost me?" Harry asked, now interested in the idea.  
  
"Not alot, we'll help you get started." Ginny smiled at Harry, before hitting Ron on the arm to get him to stop laughing and agree.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Ron said, calming down.  
  
About an hour later, Harry, accompanied by Ginny and Ron were in the less than perfect barn located on Harry's farm. They all looked around at the shabby looking inside of the barn.  
  
"Well, it's a fixer-upper." Ron said,then added like he had no intention to help,"Good luck with it."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked around,"It'll be fine through the summer and most of autumn, but it won't be good for winter." She eyed several crecks in the walls.  
  
"Alright," Harry inspected a wall too,"I can get the carpenters to fix it up for me."  
  
Both of his friends nodded. Ginny smiled,"I'll go get you the cow." And off Ginny went. Ron continued going about the barn, looking it all over.  
  
When Ginny came back, she was leading the same cow she had taken outside earlier. It was beyond calf, but too young yet to give milk. Ginny also had a bag over her shoulder. When the cow was inside the barn, Ginny walked over to Harry and handed him the bag.  
  
"In this bag is a brush for her, and some fodder so you don't have to buy some right away." Ginny explained. Harry nodded to show he understood. "What are you going to name her?" Ginny asked, looking from harry to the cow, who was standing there like little was different.  
  
"Uhm," Harry thought for a moment, Ron sniggered at his side btu he ignroed it,"I don't know. You name her." Harry shrugged, and Ron laughed more, he had stopped letting Ginny name things after his owl became Pigwidgeon.  
  
"How about," Ginny thought,"Raqui."  
  
"Alright." Harry agreed over Rons snort.  
  
Wednesday, Summer 7  
  
Harry couldn't believe it, today had started out relatively normal and it was a lovely day. But he had gone for a walk to the mountains, he had just left the Harvest Elves little home when he saw Cho sitting on a tree stump outside the cave. It would not have been that bad, had she been alone. Beside Cho sat Cedric, the man from the vineyard.  
  
Cedric smiled at Cho, and handed her a flower. She beamed at him, taking the flower from him. Harry seen just this and backed into the cave again, not keen on being seen and wondering how Cho could get over it so fast- even if it had been almost a week, it wasn't that long.  
  
Harry could just barely see as Cedric took Cho's hand and they started walking down the path, and then up towards Goddess Lake. Harry fumed for a moment, but calmed down when he realized this may have happened before.  
  
"They've both seen the Goddess," Harry thought aloud to himself,"They may have seen her together.."  
  
To try to take his mind off of things, Harry decided to ask the carpenters to fix up his barn for him. The carpenter was all too happy to, provided he was paid and Harry had some of the wood of course. So Harry paid him, and promised there would be wood there tomorrow for them. To keep that promise, Harry of course had to go around the mountains, avoiding Goddess Lake. He took out his wand, and with a flick, the wood was in pieces, another flick, and the wood floated along behind him- something less draining that making them all tiny.  
  
Friday, Summer 9  
  
"Well," Harry said, looking at his green tomatoes, and barely sprouted corn,"They aren't going anywhere today." He said decidedly, there was no way he'd win with these vegtables. He could only go to see how others did at the Vegtable Festival.  
  
There was something a bit more encouraging when Harry arrived at his chicken coop. When he came into the little shed, he beamed at all the chickens. Tomi had become rather loud and energetic, and to Harry's surprise, Tao had laid her first egg this morning. Harry refilled the food dish, and carefully put the eggs in the shipping crate.  
  
Next stop was to see how Raqui was doing in the barn. It was rather drafty in there, but with the warm days and nights, it was fine in the summertime. Raqui was doing fine, but what else was really to be expected of a cow. Harry had thought about planting a grass feild for Raqui, and future animals but he couldn't make hismelf go to the florists.  
  
Harry was greeted at the foot of the stairs to the Festival but Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes shone as he stood in sweeping violet robes, a strange look but nothing less was really expected of Dumbledore.  
  
"Welcome, Harry." Dumbledore beamed,"Are you entering anything? Rules state no magic could be used in helping the entries along."  
  
Harry shook his head,"Nothing grew intime, and I hadn't thought of magic."  
  
"Then you can go around and judge the others," Dumbledore smiled and stepped aside for Harry to go up the stairs.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry looked around, not recognizing the voice right away. Colin, the man who worked at the post office, had an owl on his shoulder and was rushing towards Harry, holding a notepad.  
  
"Heey, Colin.." Harry stammered, not sure what to make of the enthused person.  
  
"Did you enter anything?" Colin asked excitedly.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm writing an article about this for the Augur!"  
  
"Oh?" Harry did his best to sound interested.  
  
"Yea-"  
  
"Hey Harry," Hermione and Ginny came over to Colin and Harry, Colin imedditaly turned his attention to the girls.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Hello Ginny!" He beamed,"Did either of you enter something?"  
  
"I did," Ginny smiled.  
  
"I'd like to see it!" Colin looked sincerely interested.  
  
Hermione and Harry both held back a laugh, but Ginny looked at Harry before nodding and leading off Colin.  
  
"So," Hermione smiled at Harry,"How are you?"  
  
Harry shrugged,"Fine, you?"  
  
"Fine." Hermione smiled,"I haven't seen you since before the fireworks, how did it go?"  
  
"Good." Harry waved it off, not wanting to go more into it.  
  
Hermione smiled meekly,"What happened with Cho?"  
  
"Wha-" Harry looked at Hermione,"How did you know something happened?"  
  
"You seem upset," Hermione smiled sympathetically. Harry nodded, but Hermione continued,"And I saw her with Cedric." She spologized when Harry scowled at this.  
  
Ron soon caught up with Hermione and Harry, and grinned,"Harry, why hasn't Ginny dragged you off to see her entry? I swear she's been going on about showing you for awhile now.."  
  
"She's showing Colin," Harry shrugged, well aware of the crush Ginny has on him.  
  
Harry didn't pay much attention to the next couple comments on his friends parts, he stared past them both, looking around at the tables. His gaze lingered on Cho for a moment, who stood at a table by herself, looking at some corn. But she was soon joined by Cedric, so Harry went back to looking around. Some among the cherry blossom trees caught his eye, he looked carefully, trying to make out what it was. There was the dark figure hiding in those trees, it's firey gaze was watching Cho and Cedric, and it slowly turned to Dumbledore, and then it met Harry's gaze.  
  
Harry's scar suddenly felt like it was lit on fire, but he struggled to hold the gaze. Ron was actually the first to notice that Harry was staring at the trees, and had tensed like in concentration or pain. Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder,"Harry?" And looked from Harry, following his gaze towards the trees. Hermione looked towards the trees curiously too.  
  
But whatever it was, was not that stupid. It fled when there was that much attention on it. Hermione and Ron looked back at Harry, who wavered when the pain went away from his head- barely regaining his balance as his muscles relaxed.  
  
"What was it Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"The shadowy person," Harry was still looking at the trees.  
  
Ron looked at the trees skeptically, then around,"Well I don't think anyone else not-" Ron cut hismelf off, he then noticed Dumbledore was looking in the direction of the trees, and the trio. "Dumbledore is looking at us," He went on, turning to face Harry and Hermione again.  
  
"Maybe he saw it, too." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe," Harry shrugged. Dumbledore was walking towards them.  
"Harry, may I talk to you?" Dumbledore asked politely and calmly when he was beside the little group.  
  
"Er, alright." Harry said, and looks apologetically at Ron and Hermione but seperated to talk to Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, you seen him too, haven't you?"  
  
"Who do you mean, sir?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"The cloaked person that has been haunting our festivals," Dumbledore stated clearly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
  
"Did he do anything?"  
  
"Well," Harry thought,"At the Flower Festival it just watched, and now it looked at Cho, Cedric, you and I had a sort of staring contest.."  
  
"Mhmm.." Dumbledore looked past Harry, deep in thought.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author Notes: I don't care if this isn't that long anymore *shrugs* lol. Oh well.  
  
By the way, School is dreadful busy, expect a new chapter about once a week, or every two weeks.  
  
I didn't have my beta-reader read this over, so I'm sorry if I'm ooc and don't know it O.o *sighs and goes to re-read it all*... Ok, it's ok. Atleast. ^^ Sorry for any mistakes.  
  
Forgot! Colin mentioned the Augur, that is the newspaper in this. Augur is a kind of fortuneteller, I thought I'd stay relative to prophet.  
  
REVIEW!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Shadow Confronted

Author's Notes: Wow, look at me! I live! Ha. Well, well, I bet you never thought you'd hear from me again. But here I am. It's Christmas Holiday's and I've had the sudden want to get back into this. Though I doubt my wonderful reviewers will be anywhere near here still.  
  
AnimeLuver: I have no immediate plans to kill of Cedric, but I am making no promises. Ok, chances are he won't be killed off. Even less likely is Cho.  
  
Strim: The one reviewer who is likely to stick around. You know too much about the plot to be letting on what you think may happen and what things mean. I can't remember anymore if I was going to have someone die.  
  
To let you all know, since it's been about 4 months, I remember the basic plot but not many specifics. Such as who I had planned to do what in this chapter, and who may or may not die in this. My computer was recently reset so I don't have the chapter 9 I started way back in September either, so bear with me.  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday, Summer 10  
  
Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his little house. He had a lot to think about after Dumbledore talking to him, and seeing Cho with Cedric. He knew both things on his mind must have happened before, it was only logical. Dumbledore knew of the shadow haunting the festivals, and Cho and Cedric had seen the goddess together- or so he assumed.  
  
He groaned as he finally stumbled out of his bed. He swallowed a quick breakfast, and glanced at the calendar before heading out into the field. He sprinkled water over the nearly grown tomatoes, and the slowly growing corn- kneeling down to inspect them. For once he smiled to see they were coming along good and healthy.  
  
Something found in the chicken coop also brightened Harry's day. Following Tao's example, both Crinkl and Mika had laid an egg, all three of the hatchlings feathers finally the permanent snowy white. Harry gently pet the four hens as he passed them to collect the eggs, nearly stepping on Tomi in the process. Then, after filling their food and water dishes, headed to check on Raqui.  
  
There was less to be thrilled about once he entered the barn, Raqui had wandered to the back and had somehow managed to get to the store of fodder. Harry jumped and sauntered to the back of the barn, and grabbing Raqui by the belled collar pulled her back away from the fodder.  
  
"Reparo!" He said, pointing his wand at the broken door. And then, shaking his head turned back to the misbehaved cow. Raqui looked back at Harry with big, innocent eyes only a baby can have. Harry sighed and led Raqui back to her stall, filled her water trough and was out of there.  
  
After wandering away from his farm, Harry found himself on the left side of the town. After realizing where he was, he remembered he had yet to meet the "Potions Master", and see his shop- before he remembered last time he tired he found it was closed on a weekend, and it was indeed a weekend once more.  
  
Lo and behold, he ends up in a common place for seeing his friends- the library. Hermione was at her desk by the door, reading a giant book rather tensely. Harry ignored her and walked over to the table usually occupied by Parvati, but was at the moment occupied by a sleeping Ron.  
  
Harry held back a laugh and prodded his sleeping friend on the shoulder, "Don't get too excited."  
  
"Mhmm?" Ron lifted his head and looked sleepily at Harry.  
  
"That bored?"  
  
"Mhm." Ron nodded slowly, before really opening his eyes.  
  
"Why are you here to nap?" Harry questioned, sitting down across from Ron.  
  
"No reason, I was just here." Ron said, sounding rather defensive. Harry knew better but said nothing.  
  
Hermione got up and came over to the table, dropping her book onto it. Ron jumped, as he was still half on the table, and both he and Harry looked at Hermione inquisitively.  
  
"What were you looking up today?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, really." Hermione answered, looking at her two friends. Ron looked back with pillow creases on his cheek from laying on his sleeve. Hermione clucked her tongue to herself and shook her head, then looking at Harry- making the observation that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just thinking," Harry said honestly.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say yesterday?" Hermione asked suddenly, just remembering. Ron sat up more when she asked, clearly interested.  
  
"He knows the Shadow's been at the festivals." Harry said, trying to think back, "He wanted to know if it had done anything."  
  
"Did it?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"You'd have known if it did, I'd guess." Harry said, "Or, if it did anything other than look around."  
  
"What was it looking at?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"It looked at Dumbledore, Cedric, Cho and me." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione looked down at her book, thinking for a moment, "Didn't you say the Goddess told you those three had also seen her?"  
  
"And the shadow, yes.." Harry said, not understanding at first, "Wait- what could that have to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione concluded.  
  
The conversation slowly turned around to what else was bugging Harry, because neither of his friends could miss it wasn't just the shadow on Harry's mind..  
  
"Is Cho still mad at you?" Ron asked, taking a good guess at what it was.  
  
"She's mad at him?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"He mentioned Ginny," Ron said, winking at Hermione, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her." Harry said, answering the original question.  
  
"Well that's the first problem," Hermione said before Ron could say anything.  
  
"What?" Both boys asked together.  
  
"You haven't tried making up for it, have you?"  
  
"Well, no. She was with Cedric the last time I saw her." Harry answered bitterly. Both Ron and Hermione looked to the side.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, clearly missing something.  
  
"Nothing," Ron said, surprising both Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Anyway, Harry-" Hermione said, looking down, "If you want to make up with Cho, a good chance might be at the Firefly Festival."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"Firefly Festival?!" Ron interrupted before Harry could question, "That's a festival for dead people, 'Mione. What good would that do him?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, "Well put, Ron." and she looked back at Harry, "It is a festival where we send off lamps to guide spirits of passed away relatives, but it's also always a beautiful night and the lights are beautiful. I think it'd be a good time to try to make up."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances and shrugged. Hermione nodded, though looking a little disappointed.  
  
Saturday, Summer 17  
  
Harry spent much of the next week on his farm, and in the mountains. He made a couple more visits to the Harvest Elves, and talking once in awhile with Ron and Hermione. He had also successfully avoided Cho for the week, much to the dismay of Hermione- who held fast to the belief he shouldn't avoid her. Over the week, Raqui had started giving milk, and with the help of Ginny- Harry mastered milking, and could now do it without spilling anything, or getting kicked by the cow.  
  
Today, before he could go to do his chores, Harry was greeted outside his house by Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Dumbledore greeted him jovially.  
  
"Good morning, Sir." Harry said back.  
  
"Tonight is the Firefly Festival," Dumbledore stated, his eyes sparkling, "As I'm sure Miss. Granger told you."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I hope to see you tonight at the beach. You'll get your firefly lamp when you arrive." Dumbledore beamed.  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"And I have something else to ask you," Dumbledore said, not leaving time for Harry to say anything, "If you see the person who has been haunting the shadows of our most recent festivals, don't stare obviously, but come and get me. Alright?"  
  
"Uh-" Harry nodded sternly, "Alright, sir."  
  
Harry spent most of the day wandering around the small pasture he had built for Raqui over the week. Occasionally talking aloud as he thought over what he would say to Cho, and why the shadowed figure would be at all the festivals. He was brought back down to earth suddenly, when Raqui came over and nibbled gently on his hand.  
  
After petting Raqui, he went into the house to have a quick supper before heading down to the beach for the festival.  
  
When Harry arrived at the beach, he seemed to be a little early. When he arrived, only Dumbledore, the old woman who had been trying to brighten spirits at the funeral of Harry's great grandfather, and the man the woman had been trying to make cheerful.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry, beaming. The woman looked over at him, smiling but in a stern manner. The other man glared at Harry from where he was, turning his hooked nose from the group.  
  
"Welcome, Harry. The first person here," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "This is Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape."  
  
"Hello," Minerva said, the first to greet Harry.  
  
"Hello," Harry replied, shaking her hand.  
  
"I'm the midwife, you may have seen my hut before. My granddaughter speaks of you fondly."  
  
"Granddaughter?"  
  
"Parvati." McGonagall smiled.  
  
"Oh," Harry smiled sheepishly.  
  
All eyes then turned to the Potions Master, who looked sourly back at them all. Lucky for them, some other people started show up at that awkward moment. First to arrive were the Weasley's, all nine of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked right over to the group Harry stood with, soon followed by their two eldest sons. Harry glanced over at the rest of the Weasleys, who seemed to be making fun of Ron, and broke off from the group.  
  
"Hey Harry." Ron said grouchily, the first to greet him.  
  
"Hi Ron." Harry replied.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Harry!" Said Fred from the side, grabbing Harry' hand and shaking it well over enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes! Wonderful" Said George, taking Harry's other hand from the other side and shaking it.  
  
Harry looked back and fourth between them, pulling his hands free, "Nice to meet you.."  
  
"Fred." said George.  
  
"George." said Fred.  
  
Ron and Ginny both shook their heads at the side.  
  
"Ok, that's enough." Ron and Ginny dragged Harry away from their brothers, and headed towards the dock.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny stood on the dock talking as the rest of the village started arriving. Ginny went off to go stand with Colin, Luna and Neville when they arrived. And before much time passed, Hermione arrived and joined Ron and Harry on the dock.  
  
"How are you both, this evening?" She asked brightly.  
  
"Fine," both of her friends answered.  
  
"Harry, do you plan to talk to Cho tonight?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Well, she's here." Hermione noted, turning to look down at the beach.  
Cho was indeed was on the beach, she was standing near the back by herself- looking out at all the other people, and looking thoughtful.  
  
"Well?" Hermione said pointedly.  
  
"What?" Harry looked from Cho to Hermione.  
  
"Go!" Hermione said, giving Harry a push in the right direction.  
  
"Hello.." Harry stammered when he got over to Cho.  
  
"Hi Harry.." She returned, looking down and away from him..  
  
"Erm.." Harry began slowly.  
  
"Harry-" Cho interrupted, "I'm sorry about last week.."  
  
"It's ok.."  
  
"No, I'm really sorry." Cho looked up at him, smiling shyly.  
  
Before Harry could say anything back, Dumbledore cleared his throat, and his magically magnified voice spoke to the crowd, "Now that everyone is here, you may all come get your firefly lights. Don't forget what this festival is about, send off family and friends peacefully."  
  
Harry offered to get Cho her light, and going over to Dumbledore, got two.  
  
"Here." Harry said, handing Cho her lamp. The lamps were made of fine pink paper, shaped beautifully to resemble flowers. And inside them was a strange but beautiful luminous stone, that made the whole flower glow.  
  
"Thank you," Cho took the lamp, and looked up at the sky silently.  
  
Harry, unsure really what to do, looked down at his lamp and took a little time to think about his great grandfather, who had owned his farm. After a couple minutes of many of the villagers being quiet, the chatter started up again. Harry looked up to see some people setting there lamps on the water, and still not entirely sure hat to do, he looked at Cho.  
  
Cho looked back at him and smiled, "We don't float them yet."  
  
Harry looked back at her, surprised she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." She observed.  
  
"It is." Harry agreed.  
  
"Ok everyone," Came Dumbledore's voice, "It's time to float the lights."  
  
Slowly, everyone moved to the shore, and after releasing their lights onto the water stepped back and looked thoughtfully at them as the floated out over the ocean. Harry and Cho let their lights go together, and stepped back, looking at each other. Harry was happy he had finally talked to her.  
  
Just then, behind Cho, something caught Harry's eye. In the shadows below the dock was the shadowy shape of a person in a cloak, and the fierce, blood red eyes beamed out- looking in another direction. Harry carefully glanced in the direction and noticed, for the first time, Cedric was at the festival. Upon glancing back at the shadow, it was looking right at him. So, trying to act normal, he looked back at Cho.  
  
"I need to go talk to Dumbledore," He said, trying to look somewhat cheerful.  
  
"What for?" Cho asked, seeming a bit put off that he had been looking around and then wanted to see Dumbledore when he was talking with her.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute.." Harry said, turning around and walking towards Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore stood talking to McGonagall happily, but looked over her shoulder at Harry, "Ah, Harry. How is the festival going?" Both he and McGonagall beamed at Harry- they had obviously noticed him and Cho.  
  
"Sir, the shadow-" Harry started, stopping there, unsure if it was ok to tell it in front of the midwife.  
  
"Where?" Dumbledore said, looking stern rather suddenly.  
  
But then there was a scream from near the dock, all those who remained at the festival turned to look. Hermione and Ron were standing behind Cho, who was now sitting in the sand looking rather afraid- over them loomed the dark figure with red eyes.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and Mr. Weasley were the first to get over to the three. The figure extended a long arm, in it a wand. The wand waved through the air, and a dry voice rasped "Stupefy!" And with a side slash, a red beam of light shot at all those near by..  
  
~*~  
  
Muhahaha.. First attempt at a Cliffhanger! Isn't it just awesome? I hope this was worth the wait. This all takes up four pages of normal paper with size 10 font. And it's taken me a couple days to write. Hopefully I'll be able to get in chapter 10 before school starts again. You don't realize how often you use some names until you use Microsoft Word and it underlines all possible mistakes. And it's not as long as I had hoped, but it'll do :) 


End file.
